Memory systems are more commonly being incorporated into seating assemblies in a variety of vehicles for storing seating settings, such as a recline angle, a seat position, and other personalized settings for an occupant within the vehicle. One feature for these memory systems includes automatically adjusting the seat longitudinally to provide more space for easy entry into the vehicle and exit from the vehicle. However, adjusting a front seat rearward may constrict an occupant located immediately rearward from the seat being adjusted.